


Saldremos de Esta, Cueste lo que Cueste

by CamiWriter86000



Series: Pike/Tyler (Piler) One- Shots [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: All of them are in Love, Friendship/Love, Hope, Multi, Sadness, Section 31, Self-Sacrifice, farewell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiWriter86000/pseuds/CamiWriter86000
Summary: Están dispuestos a dar su vida por ella, como Michael lo ha hecho por ellos; no es más que irse a un impredecible futuro, del que no habrá retorno.





	Saldremos de Esta, Cueste lo que Cueste

\- Iremos contigo, Michael - Dijo Spock - Discutir sería inútil. Por favor, acepta esto.

Pero Burnham no quería, poco a poco la visión que tuvo al tocar el cristal, empezaba a materializarse frente a sí al escucharlos estar de acuerdo en ir con ella. No. Eso los pondría en riesgo sin retorno. Estaba a punto de replicar, cuando fue interrumpida.

\- Seguro lo que vas a decir... Será algo hermoso - Dijo Saru, con voz suave. Michael se topó con sus ojos azules, enviándole una plegaria silenciosa que decía "No hagas esto" - Pero está hecho, Michael - Él la captó y reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, ignoró la súplica en aquellos afligidos ojos. - Y, se nos acaba el tiempo.

\- En realidad - comentó Tilly, con un tinte de nerviosismo - Eso es un problema, porque el cristal no carga tan rápido como debería.

\- Vamos, roja - Instó Jett, al otro extremo del grupo - Indica el camino.

La multitud entonces siguió a Tilly al turboascensor, pero Ash se quedó atrás, llamando a Michael para que le siguiera. Saru apenas pudo vislumbrarlo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

La condujo al cuarto desocupado más cercano y la encaró, inseguro de cómo proceder.

\- No vendrás, ¿Verdad? - provocando que una parte de su maltrecho corazón se rompiera. Negó con la cabeza, apenas siendo capaz de contener las lágrimas.

\- Me gustaría decir que si - su voz empezaba a quebrarse - pero alguien debe hacer que nada como Control suceda de nuevo. Alguien dentro de las áreas grises.

Burnham desvió ligeramente la mirada.

\- En la Sección 31.

\- O podríamos volver a estar aquí, sin importar donde termines - Trataba de controlarse para no reflejar todo el dolor que sentía. Michael le miró y se dio media vuelta, para irse.

El llanto empezó a brotar tanto en el rostro de Ash como en el de Burnham. No resistiendo más la situación, ella le miró y regresó corriendo a por él, quien la atrapó en un abrazo y un beso desesperado, buscando confort en el otro, la ansiedad y el no querer perderse.

Michael se separó abruptamente y abandonó la sala. Sin mirar atrás. Dejándole aquella sensación de vacío en el pecho. Un fragmento de su corazón le abandonaría para no regresar.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo establecido, viendo a algunos tripulantes ajetreados correr de un lado a otro, casi chocando con ellos. Finalmente se detuvo. Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que su subconsciente lo llevó al camarote del Capitán Pike. Estuvo a punto de voltearse, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Christopher, ataviado con el uniforme dorado de la Enterprise, deteniéndose al ver a Tyler parado frente suyo, le escudriñó ligeramente, se fijó en las emociones que dejaban escapar sus ojos marrones y su propia expresión de sorpresa, se ablandó un poco, comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que entrara y Tyler lo hizo. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Pike no dudó un segundo en envolverlo entre sus brazos, mientras el otro dejaba salir unas cuantas lágrimas más.

\- Ash - le murmuró al oído - Ella va a estar bien, todo esto saldrá bien.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Chris? - Su voz era apenas audible.

\- Cuando obtuve el cristal... Tuve una visión de mi futuro - comenzó, enviando fuera de su mente las imágenes que querían regresar - Vi que todo estaba bien, yo seguí con mi vida y eso sólo significaba que la misión será un éxito. Que Michael lo logrará.

Tyler se separó un poco de él, sin librarse de su abrazo, para verle. Pike le sonrió, levantando una mano para retirar algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

\- Pensé... Que no podías decir nada de lo que experimentaste.

\- Omití varios detalles - Christopher se encogió de hombros - pero en la escala general, sé que no seremos destruidos por una IA demente, gracias a Burnham.

Tyler era consciente de que aquello entre los dos no tendría futuro, lo supo desde el primer momento que comenzó, pero no le importó. Christopher acunó en sus manos el rostro ajeno, inspirando confianza en sus ojos claros. Besó con delicadeza la frente de Ash, quien suspiró ante ese pequeño contacto. Pike continuó.

\- Todo saldrá como tiene que ser - murmuró, dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de soltarle - Debo ir al puente, reúnase con Georgiou, nos vemos pronto.

El capitán salió de su cuarto, dejándole atrás. Ash recorrió con la mirada el lugar, hasta fijarse en el antiguo uniforme de Pike, perfectamente doblado sobre el escritorio. El fin de una aventura, o el inicio de una nueva.

Abandonó el camarote, buscando a la terrana, a quien no tardó en hallar.

Entretanto, en el puente se llevaba a cabo lo que esperaban fuese la última despedida. Pike se iría a la Enterprise y por mucho que quisiese acompañarlos, su deber estaba con su tripulación.

\- Capitán Pike - le llamó Michael, antes de que entrara al turboascensor. Se dio la vuelta, viéndola erguirse, adoptando una posición de respeto hacia él y, uno a uno, los presentes hicieron lo mismo. Christopher sonrió, imitándoles y viéndolos a todos con orgullo por unos pocos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en el turboascensor, teniendo así lo que sería su último vistazo del puente al que sirvió de capitán los últimos meses.

El resto de la tripulación que no los acompañarían, se encontraban transportando a la Enterprise, así como él haría, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse en el camino con Georgiou y con Tyler.

\- ¿No deberían estar en el puente?

\- Pensé que le gustaría un séquito de despedida, capitán - comentó Philippa, haciéndole rodar los ojos - tan pronto se vayan, iré al puente.

Christopher miró a Tyler, quien iba tras ellos.

\- ¿No se queda?

\- Me gustaría, pero debo hacer otras cosas aquí.

Pike asintió, mientras mantenía conversación con ambos hasta llegar a la sala de transportación, faltando poco para que la energía fuese transferida de allí.

\- Después de todo, me agradó trabajar con usted, Georgiou - Tanto Christopher como Ash subieron a la plataforma de transporte. Pike miró al hombre a su lado - Me gustó tenerlo también a nuestro lado, comandante Tyler.

\- Igual a mí - hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿O sea que confía en mí?

Aquello le tomó desprevenido. Claro que lo hacía. Su expresión de incredulidad, por supuesto, divertía a Philippa.

\- ¿Por qué pregunta?

Ash le miró, pidiéndole que confíe en él sin importar qué.

\- Hay algo que necesito hacer y debemos irnos antes de que empiece.

Aquello no le gustó como sonó a Pike, pero realmente creía en él, así que, sin decir nada, asintió. Miró a Georgiou, haciéndole una seña para que comience la transportación.

\- Y por cierto, capitán - dijo ella tan pronto empezó a transportarlos - Soy terrana, de su Universo Espejo.

\- ¿Qué Universo Espejo? - preguntó Pike, para luego sonreír y guiñarle un ojo antes de desaparecer de la Discovery, pensando que tenía sentido en lo referente a su carácter, después de todo, era obvio que aquella mujer no era la Philippa Georgiou que él conoció en la Academia de la Flota.

Al llegar a la Enterprise, salen de la sala de teletransporte. Los pasillos estaba desiertos, por lo que detuvo a Tyler colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Ash, confío plenamente en ti - murmuró - Pero por favor, no cometas una locura.

Tyler sonrió y acortó la distancia entre ellos, besándole con intensidad mientras envolvía sus manos en la cintura de Christopher, pegándole más a su cuerpo, su lengua tomando el control en la boca ajena, sintiendo como los dedos de Pike se enredaban en su cabello. Fueron apenas unos segundos, antes de alejarse de un aturdido capitán con la respiración agitada.

\- Lo siento, Chris, la locura es lo mío - Y así se perdió de vista entre los corredores de la nave. Pike negó suavemente con la cabeza, dirigiéndose en dirección contraria, directo al puente, donde pudo vislumbrar la llegada de las naves de la Sección 31.

\- Escudos arriba - enunció desde su silla, determinado a dar todo de sí para proteger a la Discovery.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el episodio 2x13 ;u; Y porque soy multishipper, meto tres shipps mías de Discovery aquí xD y eso que faltaron (?
> 
> Espero les guste ;) ¿Merece este One-Shot, algún comentario?


End file.
